


Privilégios

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV, Scars, Shounen-ai, h/c
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Não suporto. Só isso.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Privilégios

**Author's Note:**

> Menção a cortes e auto-mutilação.  
> Tinha outras ideias do que escrever pro natal, mas eu **precisava** de angst. E apesar de eu não ter escrito a cena completa, gosto muito desse momento deles.  
>  A [](http://helsing.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://helsing.dreamwidth.org/)**helsing** também queria angst esses dias, espero que ajude.  
>  Revisado daquele jeito pois é natal e eu tô de boa. Aliás, feliz natal pra quem comemora.

(2003)

Estou em um banheiro do bar. Minhas mãos ainda seguram as calças dele, as mantém abertas mas não pretendo abaixá-las. Observo o rosto dele e me sinto podre, imundo, ainda mais sujo com aquela sensação de tontura que me deixa enjoado. Me embrulha o estômago lembrar quem eu sou, onde estou, e o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Uma das mãos dele segura o meu rosto, a outra ainda agarra meu pulso com firmeza, não permitindo que eu abaixasse a roupa dele. Desvio o olhar, volto a reparar na tristeza que aquele banheiro depredado passava e como cada rachadura, cada mancha de sujeira parecem ressaltar a pessoa nojenta que eu sou. É como se eu estivesse no lugar que me pertencia, e eu não queria aceitar isso, queria mudar. Queria provar que conseguia ser melhor e não sabia como, mas eu precisava.

Ele tenta me erguer, mas eu começo a chorar e eu sei que vou ficar insuportável e que estou agindo feito uma criança mimada, e acabo chorando ainda mais. Por ele, pela situação vergonhosa que eu o coloquei, por pena dele estar com alguém tão patético como eu, por eu ser um nada, por eu não merecer tê-lo para começo de conversa. Então ele se abaixa e ainda segura meu rosto, mas alisa meu cabelo com a outra mão, tenta me fazer respirar fundo com aquele tom de voz calmo que ele só usava comigo. É diferente de quando ele fingia estar calmo quando na verdade estava bravo, existe um conforto na voz dele quando ele tenta me consolar, faz eu me sentir acolhido.

Me pergunta se eu estou bem, tenta me convencer a falar segurando meu rosto com as duas mãos, morde os lábios quando eu volto a chorar e tento me encolher do abraço dele. É difícil querer ser abraçado quando você se sente uma poça gigante de lixo, é ainda mais difícil quando a outra pessoa não entende isso.

Era óbvio que ele estava furioso, mas não comigo. Senti isso quando ele finalmente me abraçou e repetiu diversas vezes que estava tudo bem, que eu não estava sozinho, que ele não ia me largar ali. Repetiu tantas vezes que as palavras acabaram perderam o sentido. Por mais que eu adorasse ouvir o som da voz dele, ainda mais tão perto de mim, no momento eu só queria sumir.

De alguma forma eu me acalmo, pelo menos o suficiente para responder e dizer que quero voltar pra casa. Prometo não chorar mais, mas quando ele abre a porta do compartimento eu volto a chorar e choro mais por não ter cumprido nem uma mísera promessa, e ele volta e me acolhe de novo, fechando a porta com um dos pés e me puxando para junto dele. Não diz nada dessa vez, apenas me deixa chorar no seu ombro e fica beijando meus cabelos.

Suas mãos me soltam quando eu tento me afastar. Seguro os pulsos dele e prometo não chorar de novo, ele só assente com a cabeça e esfrega o dedão na minha mão, tentando dizer que está tudo bem sem abrir a boca. Ele já havia dito uma vez que não suportava o tom da própria voz, acho que ele não queria se ouvir de novo. Ou talvez não quisesse dizer nada.

Quando a porta se abriu eu agarro no seu pulso e deixo ele me puxar pelo banheiro, estremecendo sem querer ao sentir as cicatrizes dele entre meus dedos. Espero que ele não tenha percebido, não foi por mal. Não tinha muita intimidade com aquela parte do corpo e elas eram ásperas, salientes, perceptíveis.

Sinto aquele estalo de quando penso em algo importante, mas não consigo desenvolver a ideia, o pensamento escapa.

Foi estranho atravessar o lugar com ele me puxando, e me senti um pouco triste quando ele pediu que eu esperasse do lado de fora, me dando o casaco dele antes de voltar para dentro. Não estava frio, mas eu me sentia congelado. Tive medo de quando ele virou o rosto para entrar de novo no bar, a expressão dele havia mudado rápido demais, endurecido muito em pouco tempo.

Volta depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, chutando a porta do lugar antes de me abraçar e perguntar se está tudo bem. Sua mão segura minha cintura, e apesar dele me dizer que está tudo bem eu o sinto tremer. Fecha o punho, não se afasta, respira fundo algumas vezes enquanto caminha, tenta se recompor enquanto eu sinto que vou começar a chorar de novo.

Não sei nem dizer como eu consegui andar, as pernas parecem tão pesadas e minha cabeça pesa uma tonelada. Os braços cruzados tentando aquecer meu corpo, sinto tanto frio e no entanto estou suando muito além do normal. A cada passo que eu consigo dar o nojo aumenta, me sinto imundo, enjoado de mim. E tudo que eu consigo fazer é travar a garganta para não chorar de novo.

Claro que eu falho, claro que eu não consigo ser tão forte e empaco no meio do caminho. Ele para na minha frente e acaricia meu rosto com as costas da mão, pede que eu seja forte só por mais alguns minutos, "só até eu poder cuidar de você".

Subir aquela escada foi um martírio, ao mesmo tempo que eu não queria que ele me abraçasse tanto (por vergonha, por asco do meu corpo suado, por não querer dar ainda mais trabalho, por medo), não conseguia subir sem apoio. Quase me carregou nos braços, mas eu recusei sacudindo a cabeça veementemente.

Entramos, eu desabo no sofá e ele busca algo na cozinha enquanto eu arranco meus sapatos e abraço meus joelhos, afundando a cabeça entre eles e chorando tudo que eu consigo e mais um pouco. Agarro o jeans com as mãos, seguro minha roupa para manter o equilíbrio e não deitar no sofá. Se eu deitar vou me encolher em uma bola nojenta e não conseguiria fazer mais nada da minha vida. Chorar até desidratar parecia uma opção tão boa, ser abandonado para lidar com a vergonha de existir sozinho.

Sinto a mão dele segurando meu pulso e eu estremeço, chorando de novo por ter me assustado e ele ter se afastado. Quero tanto que ele me deixe mas ao mesmo tempo eu preciso tanto do toque dele, e minha sorte é que ele de alguma forma entende meu lamento. Se senta do meu lado, puxa meus ombros e eu termino encolhido junto ao seu peito, arfando e soluçando sem nenhuma força para sequer piscar, mas as lágrimas não param de descer.

Ele vai perguntar sobre o choro. E eu vou ter que admitir que o desobedeci.

Ele não manda em mim, mas me pediu apenas uma coisa e eu fiz justamente o contrário.

Como eu posso esperar que ele me suporte se eu não consigo fazer coisas tão simples? Por que eu devia ser tão egoísta e desejar o calor dele quando é tão óbvio que eu não o mereço?

Vou começar a chorar de novo, desta vez de raiva por existir e ser um imbecil, mas ele se ergue, fica agachado na minha frente e segura meus pulsos com cuidado. Tem um olhar preocupado, mais triste do que eu lembrava.

Quero perguntar tantas coisas, mas começo pedindo desculpas, e ele me interrompe. Insisto nas desculpas e solto o nome do Nico no meio, admitindo que fui um imbecil imprudente desobedecendo o que ele havia recomendado, dizendo que é claro que esse tipo de coisa aconteceria com alguém tão idiota como eu.

Digo que não o mereço pois a paciência que ele tem comigo é infinita. Me puxa para mais perto, acaricia meu rosto e repete que está tudo bem, que eu preciso me acalmar um pouco.

E como se as coisas já não estivessem ruins, eu ainda vomito. Não nele, senão teria me jogado da escada no segundo seguinte. Consigo desviar pro chão e depois de colocar tudo que preenchia meu estômago no chão, volto a chorar. Dessa vez no outro canto do sofá, envergonhado demais por existir e dar trabalho.

Algum tempo depois ele volta, com cheiro de sabonete nas mãos e um sorriso compreensivo. Demoro, mas ele consegue me convencer a olhar seu rosto e lhe dar as mãos, que ele acaricia e beija com cuidado, sorrindo enquanto seus lábios tocam os nós dos meus dedos, colocando minhas palmas sobre suas bochechas e as mantendo no seu rosto quente. Só quer me distrair, mas desta vez não diz nada.

Pergunto do trabalho, se ele não teria problemas me trazendo para casa no meio do turno, e ele apenas sacode a cabeça e diz que não quer saber disso do momento. "Não é minha maior preocupação agora", foi o que ele disse. Se sentou do meu lado e fez "shh" quando eu insisti na pergunta, ansioso e nervoso com a possibilidade de complicar sua vida com a minha infantilidade.

Ele diz que não é nada disso, que não é culpa minha ter bebido algo batizado (apesar de ter me recomendado mais de uma vez para não aceitar nada do Nico, coisa que eu fiz) e que não havia problema nenhum nisso. Como se eu tentar atacá-lo no meio do serviço dele e depois fazer um papelão ridículo com direito a choro e vômito não fosse um problema.

Repito: eu não mereço esse homem. Não mereço sua preocupação, não mereço seu tom de voz apaziguador que tenta me fazer sorrir com frases bobas sobre coisas que eu gosto, não mereço seu olhar carinhoso e me sinto imundo por ter algo tão precioso e não saber como usar. Quem podia me garantir que ele não seria mais feliz com qualquer garota mais responsável, que soubesse se comportar? Como algo tão patético como eu podia preencher sua existência?

Continuo me sentindo imundo mesmo depois de me acalmar. Ele me conta histórias de coisas piores que ele passou, como a vez que dormiu no meio do lixo e acordou sem a carteira e os sapatos e precisou voltar a pé e descalço pra casa, e apesar de tudo eu me sinto um pouco melhor. Ele tem muito mais experiência com problemas que eu, acho que é uma coisa boa ouvir esse tipo de experiência, ainda mais de alguém que sabe lidar com isso.

E me lembro do que eu tentei fazer. Ainda consigo ver como era uma boa ideia na hora, puxar ele para um banheiro vazio e fazer todas as loucuras que eu nunca ousei tentar sóbrio. Tudo parecia lindo, mesmo com uma certa resistência dele que ele me explicou que era a estranheza da minha iniciativa, ainda mais com algo que eu não conseguia fazer.

Antes de eu perguntar sobre isso, perguntei como ele suportava aquelas lembranças das coisas loucas que havia feito. Me sentia amaldiçoado por ter uma boa memória, mas não era nada perto da memória dele. E ele simplesmente sorriu sem graça, ergueu os ombros e uma das mãos coçou o pulso de forma distraída.

"Não suporto. Só isso."

Suas unhas coçavam um corte recente. Com cuidado arranhavam a pele ao redor do machucado rosado, e quando ele percebeu que eu estava notando seus dedos, parou e se sentou em outra posição.

Enquanto eu chorava e me esgoelava feito uma criança ranhenta, ele nunca teve com quem fazer isso. E isso parecia tão triste, tão solitário que a consciência desse hábito dele me fez chorar de novo. Se até aquele momento eu nunca tinha pensado em tentar entender o que o motivava a se machucar, agora eu não conseguia esquecer o assunto ou simplesmente deixar de lado. Pela primeira vez naquela noite eu me senti sortudo, agraciado com um privilégio que não devia me pertencer, não quando outras pessoas precisavam dele mais que eu.


End file.
